Back to Reality
by ayekay47
Summary: One shot between two characters, I don't want to say who though because you'll find out at the end. Set after Founder's Day. Read and Review.


_**Back To Reality**_

"I'm going to kill them."

His teeth were grinding as the veins running throughout his upper body seemed to somehow slowly protrude from his body, making them visible through his flesh. His fist were clenched tightly as he grabbed at what little hair he did have while trying to remove some of the hatred from his heart. He could feel his face getting hotter and hotter by the minute, almost as if he would have been in an erupting volcano.

"Calm down," she said softly as she placed her small fragile hand on his large back causing his body to freeze for a moment.

Calm down? She said it as if it were a simple taste such as breathing. Calming down wouldn't help the situation – couldn't help the situation. He wanted revenge, and he wouldn't settle for nothing less. Certainly not calming down.

"I know you're angry, but please, calm down," she whispered again almost in a plead. She refused to back down from the challenge, even if it involved putting her life in risk. She was going to be there for him when he needed her, no matter what.

"I can't," he mumbled between grinded teeth. He wanted to cry. He wanted to allow his emotions to spill over and out into the humanity, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried to allow his humanity to shine through, all he was repaid with was this mind consuming anger.

"You can, I believe in you," she whispered slowly as she moved closer to the body leaning against the ground.

"It's...not safe for you," he mumbled once again as he felt his muscles contracting.

"You won't hurt me," she said quietly. She believed he would never hurt her, even if he wanted to.

He felt his body slowly cooling down as he listened to nothing but her calming voice. He allowed his emotions to settle down, causing him to slowly relax. He felt his hands unclenching as her own moved quickly to fill up the emptiness. His face slowly became cold as the tears slowly started to leak down his cheeks, causing him to appear vulnerable to her.

"It's okay, I'm here," she said. He could feel her smile from above him as he allowed himself to open up to her.

Within seconds his body was shaking as each sob fell from his eyes while he allowed reality to hit him. Things were different now, and he couldn't control them or even fix them no matter how hard he tried.

"I don't know. I don't understand," he groaned as he tried to take control of his emotions but failed horribly.

"You don't have to right now. Just let it out, don't worry about anything else right now," she said in a low whisper. Her voice went throughout his entire body as it caused him to slowly relax as his emotions poured out.

Within seconds he was kneeling on his knees as she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. It'd been years since he'd been hugged by anyone other than – well, he'd never really hugged anyone. Throughout his entire life, he keep to himself, especially when it came to his emotions.

"Why do you care?" he whispered as he held her tightly.

"Because I know what it feels like to be alone and confused," she replied in a small whisper.

"He's gone, for good," he said quietly as more tears escaped his eyes and fell onto the ground.

"I'm sorry," she said as she lifted his face up and looked into his cold eyes so full of hatred, anger, and sorrow.

"I'm going to kill them," he promised once again as he felt the hatred rising up throughout his body once again.

"You can't blame them," she said softly.

"If they wouldn't have been so fascinated in this vampire bullshit, he'd still be alive, Caroline. If your mother and Elena's God damn Uncle wouldn't have been so worried about all of this vampire shit, my dad would still be alive, right here, besides me telling me what to do. Just how I liked life," he growled as he removed himself from her and started his walk down the street.

"Tyler," Caroline called as she ran after him. She couldn't let him leave especially in the state he was currently in. Tyler stopped dead in his tracks as he let out a small growl before turning back slightly just as Caroline arrived beside him.

"Don't blame it on them, they didn't know he'd be hurt Tyler. They never wanted him to be hurt, and I know it seems like the right thing to blame somebody right now but there's no one to blame. And I'm sorry, I really am but you can't go hurt innocent people because of a tragic events because then," she said as she turned his face back towards her, "then you'd be just like them."

Tyler let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. This was too much for one night.

"Come back to my house. My mother's busy tonight with work, and you need a place to stay right now. I'm not letting you be alone when you're angry like this, especially since you were just in a car accident not even an hour ago. Now come on, and I don't want to hear any bitching from you. I'm not afraid of you and you're not going to run away," Caroline said sternly.

Tyler simply nodded as Caroline grabbed a hold of his arm and led him back to her home. Back to reality.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

I love this couple, lol.

Set after Founder's Day when Tyler discovers that his father was killed.


End file.
